Child of Moonlight
by EpikalStorms
Summary: Earth was a polluted and dying world filled with rusting and dangerous technology, destructive wars, and dying magic; it's Dark Lord was gone, and the child responsible for his banishment was to be abandoned by his own people at this... prison. That simply would not do. Nienna Lady of Mercy, would not allow it. (This was written by my late friend, Vanyalin, and is up for adoption)


**Child of Moonlight**

_Vanyalin's Note:_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or The Heralds of Valdamar. Nor do I own any other books, movies, or manga that this story may end up crossing over with.**_

_**AN: Some of what is in this story is canon, but I did change quite a bit to make it all fit with my story. Also Harry's name, Isilion is taken from **___**isil**___** which means 'moon' in one of the elvish languages and **___**–ion**___** a common Elvish ending meaning 'son'.**_

_**Big thanks to EpikalStorms for nagging me into posting this sooner then I meant to, as well as for sitting out the many recent troubles I had in getting this story up. Also big thanks for looking over everything for me before I posted.**_

Chapter One: How it all began

Long ago, when chaos and darkness filled the universe, and magic itself was the only thing in existence with even a semblance of sentience, Eru came into being. How or from where is not for any being to know, save magic and the universe themselves. From His thoughts came the Ainur, His first children, each of whom had an understanding of part of His mind, but none had more than that. Happy with His new creation, He bid His new children to sing for Him, and from their song, chaos was calmed and the many worlds and dimensions were born.

After a time, Eru looked over what had been made, and saw that there was still much to be done before more children could be made. After all, he did not want all his children to be as the Ainur. So with His children He changed the barren grounds of the many worlds, singing into being the seas and forests, the fields and mountains, the rivers, lakes and deserts, and all the different creatures magical and otherwise that would share the worlds with His children. The beauty of the worlds now pleased Him, all were different from each other, but each would be a good home for many children. It was time they were born.

One final time they raised their voices in song and from Eru came Elves and Men, His Elder Children and His Younger Children. Other beings came forth from His First Children, Dwarfs, Vampires, Giants, Veela, Harpies, Merfolk, Siren of Sea and Air, and so many more. The joy He felt at their being was great, and to each of them He granted Will and Thought. Their choices were their own, and rarely would He allow any of His First Children to interfere, and never would He do so Himself. The worlds were entrusted to them all, some had many kinds of His Children, and others had only a few kinds, but only His Ainur stayed with him.

Well, most did anyway. One of His First Children, Melkor, turned from the path of light all Ainur walked, and was eventually locked away. Eru decided then that several of this First would be sent to the worlds below. Of the men He chose Manwe their King, Ulmo King of the Sea, Aule the Smith Lord of earth, Orome the Hunter Lord of Forests, Namo Judge of the Dead, Irmo Lord and Master of Dreams, Visions and Desires, and Tulkas the Champion. Of the women He sent Varda Queen of Stars who is Manwe's spouse, Yavanna Giver of Fruits and Aule's spouse, Nienna Lady of Mercy, Este the Gentle Lady of Healing and Rest and Irmo's spouse, Vaire the Weaver and Mandos' spouse, Vana the Ever-young and Orome's spouse, and Nessa the Dancer and Tulkas' spouse. They would be tasked with watching over the worlds, and lending a hand of guidance when things were dire enough to call for it. He called this group the Valar, and gave them more Will and Thought then their other siblings.

For a time, all seemed to be well.

xxxxXxxxx

Nienna was a beautiful woman, tall with long black hair that flowed like silk to her waist. Her dark eyes had a piercing quality to them that made you think she was looking into your soul, and in a way it was true. The only thing that marred her beauty was the fact that she was weeping. That in and of itself was nothing unusual for her, after all her very name means 'She who weeps'. She was created of Eru's sorrow and pain, and new more than her siblings the sadness that Eru felt for how far so many of His beautiful worlds and beloved Children had fallen. Most worlds no longer walked the paths of peace, happiness, and prosperity that they had started on, indeed many had already destroyed themselves with their greed and wars. So Nienna wept as Eru wept for His lost Children who no longer believed in him, no longer looked to him for their needs and comfort.

She walked the streets of the world Earth as she wept. Earth was a world that should have fit in with its counterparts, the lush and fertile lands of Middle-Earth or the magic rich but not technologically advanced and still somewhat lush and fertile lands of Velgarth. Instead it was now a polluted and dying world filled with somewhat advanced technology, crime, war and dying magic. Even their religions were far from Eru. The closest being those that believed in a one God. _How far this world had fallen from Fathers plans, there was no little hope in saving it now_, her mind cried. None of the problems they faced were ones that they were allowed to interfere in, and the few they would have been allowed to help with were not dire enough to call for it. The world was slowly killing itself, and by the time they would be allowed to step in, it would be too late even for them.

A loud crack startled her from her thoughts, causing her to reach out with her Power to find the attacker that was not there. Instead, her Power brushed over one of the worlds magical Men. Highly unusual in this area as there was nothing magical about the streets she was walking; in fact she would say that this area seemed to discourage anything out of the ordinary. So why was there a magical Man in this area? Her curiosity getting the better of her, she moved quickly down the streets to the area where she had heard the crack.

The night's cold wind brought voices to her ears several moments before she spotted the elderly man and older woman who were speaking to each other in front of the dwelling marked #4. It did not take long to find out what was going on, not with their words and her abilities. A Dark Lord was gone, and the child who was responsible for his banishment was to be abandoned by his people at this home. The older woman was right, this home was no place for a child of their people, could the old man not see this? Or did he simply not care? Nienna was startled by the outrage that filled her at the thought of a magical child being abandoned in a place like this. Was there no one else that would be willing to take the boy in and raise him properly? If the glimpses of the future she was catching just from their words were right, he would have been better off dying with his parents. Loud noise from the sky drew her attention upwards shortly after that thought, and she witnessed a rather large Man on a motorcycle flying towards them. After a not so graceful landing, the large man presented the two with the child, who was shortly after placed on the doorstep of the house. The trio departed swiftly after.

Furious did not even begin to describe Nienna at that moment. No longer weeping, she walked hurriedly towards the abandoned child. He was a small, but healthy little boy, quite lovely with his pale skin and a shock of messy black hair on his head. His eyes would no doubt be quite lovely, but where hidden at the moment as he slept quite soundly in his little blanket. It did not take much Power to gather a bit more information about the current situation. The boy was being left with his maternal aunt and her family, the elderly man was hoping a type of magical shield based on blood relation and familial love would form from the child's mother's sacrifice and would protect the little boy as well as his family from dark forces to some extent until the child was of age. Nienna snorted in derision at that plan, anyone who lived in a place like this had no love for an unusual and gifted child like this one. Something had to be done, and soon. But would she be able to interfere in this matter?

Extending her Power, she looked into the boys' future, and drew out quickly after, reeling in shocked horror at what she had witnessed. So many paths lay before this little one, and none of them ended well. Not for him, and not for this world. The evil he had banished from life would return, and even should this child defeat it, the existence of magic in this world would get out. One way or another, this world would end within this child's lifetime. She could indeed interfere here; she could buy this world at least a little more time to right itself. There may still be hope for this world of Eru's after all, if this child was removed and the evil truly destroyed.

Nodding decisively, she stilled her thoughts and opened her mind to Eru. His vast presence touched her mind, showing she had His attention.

_Father, I am in need of Your wisdom._

**Speak Daughter, what troubles you?**

_This world I walk, Earth, is in danger of destroying itself. But there is yet hope that it may be saved. A great darkness has been banished from life by a young child, but it is even now plotting its return. The child has been set by Magic's Prophecy to fight the evil, but win or lose the world will be ended by the hands of Men._

**You wish to interfere, Child?**

_I do, father. I wish to remove the young boy from this world, without him the world will have time to right itself. However, with the child gone the evil will win when it returns; therefore I wish to send it truly into death._

**Why not remove the evil from life truly, and leave the child within this world?**

Nienna paused to look at this option, wondering why He was asking her. Surely He knew already. She felt His affectionate amusement at her though, and blushed slightly.

_Even with the evil gone, his life will not be good here. He would be prodded and manipulated into become an evil greater and more terrible then the one he banished. It would be best to remove him from this world entirely, and take measures to prevent his people from summoning him back._

**Well thought My Child. It shall be as you ask. Destroy the shredded remains of the evil of this world, and bring the child to Valinor with you. He shall be Isilion, Son of the Moon, the youngest Valar. You shall raise him as such, My Daughter; teach him all he needs to know. Be aware, however, for though I shall change him into one of you, he will not be bound by your limits.**

_What do you mean, Father?_

She received no answer to that question. She would just have to find out with time, she thought with a slight sigh. As she lifted little Isilion into her arms, a small smile formed on her face, if he was to be the Son of the Moon, what better mother for him then the Queen of the Stars? She knew her family would adore the little boy, as there had never been a child amongst them, a sad but understandable fact. _I am looking forward to helping raise my little nephew_, she thought as she vanished from the street with the baby.

xxxxXxxxx

Nienna appeared within her home in Valinor with little trouble. The only problem had been moving the child through space, it was never done, and indeed should not even be possible, but she had felt Eru's hand aiding her as well as a strong burst of raw magical power. That had been a surprise, Magic usually left them alone unless they used their Powers which came from Magic, however Magic had aided in transporting this child through space. Did that mean Magic itself was aware of the futures that lay before this boy, and wished to change them as well? She shook off the question, there was really no knowing as Magic did as it wished and rarely did one find out why until much later.

She looked down at the little boy in her arms and was surprised to see him now wide awake and watching her with is big, bright green eyes. However it was the changes that he had gone through during the journey that nearly caused her to drop him. It took a moment for her to remember that Father had told her that he would be changing little Isilion into an Ainu like the rest of the Valar. His now snow white hair and even paler skin did indeed bring to mind the pale, gentle light of the moon. He would fit well with Manwe and Varda, Manwe having white hair as well and Varda having more silver hair and green eyes as well, although hers were not nearly as bright. He did not look as though he would be tall when he grew, certainly not nearly as tall as any of the other Valar, but she doubted anyone would mind that, well except Isilion himself in later years of course. All around, he was a truly stunning child now and would only grow more beautiful. And his Power! As a mortal Man, his magic would have been strong, but now… Now he would grow to rival Manwe no doubt.

Pulling herself away from her inspection of Isilion, she opened her mind to send word to her family that they needed to gather atop Mount Taniquetil, the tallest mountain in this world, in Manwe and Varda's home. She knew that Father had likely already told them of Isilion, but she was sure they would all wish to meet the little boy, and she wished to ask if the King and Queen would like a Prince. She was not the least surprised to receive answer from them all, that they were there and waiting already. It took barely a thought as she started walking to transport herself instantly from her home to her oldest brothers.

Eager, joyful eyes of all colors met her own dark ones as she appeared before them, and she almost laughed as her brothers and sisters all but leapt to their feet to be meet her and see the baby. _One would think they were children themselves! _She thought as she shifted Isilion into the crook of one arm ten raised her free hand to signal for quiet.

"Brothers, sisters, this is our youngest Isilion. If you will but settle down, you will all have a chance to meet him." She said, and waited for them all to settle into seats once more, before gently transferring him into Manwe's arms, as the King was closest to her.

As Manwe gazed down at the green eyed boy in his arms he said, "Father told us you would be bringing a child home, but he did not say why."

Nienna nodded once before telling them the tale while they passed the baby amongst themselves. She spoke of how she had walking the roads of another doomed world, the magical men and woman that had appeared, their child being abandoned to a life of abuse, slavery, and manipulation, the part he would have played in the worlds destruction, and finally her plea to Father to allow her to take him away.

She paused there and watched as once more the boy ended up in Varda's arms. After a moment's thought she spoke again, "I had expected Father to tell me to place him in another world, and indeed he has, but I had not expected him to ask us to take Isilion in, nor to turn him into and Ainu. It will be a joy to raise a child."

Este nodded in agreement. "In this I feel we are much like our cousins the Elves. We have so few children amongst us that we treasure them greatly."Murmurs of agreement followed her words.

It was Irmo that spoke next, "Nienna, sister, as the one that brought this child into our world, I feel you must be the one to decide who is to take him in." Once more all eyes were on her.

Nienna to another moment to gather her thoughts, before speaking once more, "While I believe it would be best if we all had a hand in raising and teaching him, I believe he would be best parented by Manwe and Varda. If the two of you do not mind, would you please take him in as your son?"

A moment of silence followed as Varda, with Isilion still in her arms silently begged her husband to agree.

Slowly Manwe nodded, "Of course we shall. How could we say no? He already favors us in appearance; his name is as if Varda and not Father named him, and he will likely rival me in Power. I believe this is what He meant to be."

Varda's joyous smile slipped into a frown, "Will we make him known to the world? I can see how doing so will be good, but I can also see how it would be better to wait until he is grown."

A rather heated argument followed over which would be better for Isilion, letting the world know now that Eru, or Iluvatar as the Elves called him, had placed amongst them, or waiting to announce him until he was older and able to have some say in things for himself. Though the argument was heated, it was a short one that ended with the rather obvious decision to wait until Isilion was older and more able before announcing him. In later years that would often wish they had decided otherwise…

The decision made, the large family relaxed in silence for a few moments as Varda cooed softly to Isilion and her brothers, sisters and husband all watched in slight amusement.

After a few moments more Vaire spoke up, "Well, we have decided where he is to be, who his parents shall be, and that we will allow him to grow into his duties before announcing him to the worlds… Does anyone know what sort of things we shall need to care for a child as young as he?"

Several seconds of shocked silence followed the question before sheer chaos descended upon them all. Everyone was on their feet trying to be heard over the others, and startling the surprisingly quiet Isilion into a fit of wailing.

"Quick, someone find some food!"

"What does he eat?"

"How should I know, I've never fed a baby before!"

"Give him here!"

Isilion only cried louder crying.

"Your holding him wrong!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You're not helping! Give him here."

A second of quiet before Isilion cried even louder if that was possible.

"Why are you holding him upside down!"

"I thought he would be surprised and stop…"

"That's hiccups you simpleton."

Eru touched their thoughts then, and they felt his surprise and amusement. A moment later they were left with some basic child care information and everyone calmed down enough to settle the still wailing baby. Varda left the room and returned a moment later with a bowl of cut up fruit. "I think he should be old enough to manage solid food. He looks to be over a year old. Of course he is Ainu now, so he may age differently than he did as a Man."

Nienna nodded, "He is actually smaller now than he was when I first found him." She shared.

Varda blinked, startled at that. "If he was indeed bigger, then I think he will age slower then Men do. Maybe he will grow as an Elf, but that would mean it will be 200 years before he is fully mature."

Manwe smiled at his wife. "It will be good to have a child in our home for however long he wishes to be here. If e ages as a Man or as an Elf he will be welcome in our home as our son even thousands of years from now."

Varda nodded at his words, "You are, of course, correct. He is our son, however long or short it takes him to grow."

Yavanna spoke then, "We will all help you with him, naturally. He will grow to be a kind and honorable you man. I doubt we will have any trouble with him at all, not with all of us working together."

None of them realized just how wrong those words were. After all, Ainu or not, Valar or not, Isilion was the born of a Marauder. Pranking, trouble, and odd luck ran in his blood.

XXX

_Skye's Note:_

_This was written by a good friend of mine, Vanyalin. She's had some confidence issues and didn't post most of her works—even though she had some awesome ideas! _

_Vanyalin was killed sometime ago, by a drunk driver. I've dedicated my popular Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover, And In The Darkness Bind Them, to her. _

_I can't take care of this one, since I'm already working on another one of her ideas, but this one is up for adoption. _

_When considering to adopt this idea, please make sure you are completely serious about it. I won't give this story to someone who's just going to abandon it. _

_Please consider this adoption offer seriously. If you're not going to take it seriously, then I won't allow you to have it. _

_Thank you,_

_~Skye_


End file.
